Can You Feel the Love Tonight
"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" is a classical pop song from The Lion King. It was originally composed by Elton John with lyrics written by Tim Rice. As the song begins, Timon and Pumbaa realize that Nala and Simba being alone together would most likely lead to the two falling romantically in love. The two worry that this will bring an end to their carefree days with Simba. Timon's prediction comes true, and the two lions fall in love during a stroll though the jungle. In The Lion King 1½, the romantic love scene is interspersed with scenes showing Timon and Pumbaa trying to disrupt Simba and Nala's romantic night out while the refrain plays throughout their failure. Lyrics Movie version Timon: I can see what's happening Pumbaa: What? Timon: And they don't have a clue Pumbaa: Who? Timon: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Pumbaa: Oh Timon (with French accent): The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Simba: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far Steeling through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are Timon: And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history Both: In short, our pal is doomed. Broadway Version I can see what's happening. What? And they don't have a clue. Who? They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two. Oh. The sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Can you feel the love tonight The peace the evening brings The world for once in perfect harmony With all its living things So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? impossible She'd turn away from me He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is? The king I see inside? Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are And if he feels the love tonight In the way I do It's enough for this restless wanderer Just to be with you Elton John's version There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Trivia *The song originally was storyboarded to be sung by Timon and Pumbaa in a comical fashion, but was changed at the insistence of Elton John to be the film's "Prince and Princess" moment. *In 1994, the song won the Academy Award and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song. *The song was ranked #4 on the Billboard Hot 100. *Originally, Disney didn't plan to use the song. It was only through the insistence of Elton John that it was included in the movie. *Several demos of the song were recorded during the film's production. One demo was sung by Timon and Pumbaa, but Elton John disliked the comical nature of the concept, although the ending verse was used for the final film. Another demo was recorded by Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky as Simba and Nala, but it was also scrapped as it didn't connect with the African-themed music for the film. *According to Mouse Under Glass, Tim Rice wrote fifteen different drafts for the song before finally settling on the version included in the film. *When Zazu talks to Simba and Nala about their betrothal, flute notes of the song can be heard in the background score. Category:Disney Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Love Songs